


What goes up

by Fancyrussiansushi



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of previous Johnny/Sonya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyrussiansushi/pseuds/Fancyrussiansushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Must come down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What goes up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This'll be my first chapter story here on AO3, centrally focused on the pairing of Cassie/Jacqui, with side ships like Kung Jin/Takeda and Johnny/Sonya. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!

"I'm leaving in a week."

The heat, it slowly rose. Her cup was still hot.

Cassie stared down at her coffee cup, steam slowly brewing out from the caramel center, rising and leaving a sweet scent in the air. For Cassie however, it's anything but, and the sugary drink could never taste more bitter than now.

Jacqui squints her eyes, chipped nails following the floral engravings on the iron tables. Her girlfriend hasn't said a word, and sadly, she couldn't blame her. But Cassie's a Cage, she's not accommodated to tragedy, and maybe that's why this hurts so much. It's the first block being pulled from her tiny world, and soon enough it'll come crashing down.

Who's she kidding, tragedy has had it out for her since day _one_.

Her parents split at a young age, they used her as a way to get back at one another for whatever fucked up reason. Something always came up, Johnny Cage had his career, and Sonya Blade needed to uphold some sort of pride after her glory days had passed. Army brats, mother like daughter, in more ways than one.

"Cassie.." Jacqui mumbles, " _Cass, say something_."

"I will, I just.." The blonde leaned back, hand cupping her chin. "I didn't know you were _actually gonna go through with. We just argued, it wasn't anything seriou_ —"

Jacqui glared now, taking a small sip  of her coffee. A complete opposite from the women across from her, she took her drinks as strong as possible without a hint of any sugar or creamer. "I told you months ago that this would be my decision."

"It's the army."

"I'm not a little girl, Cass."

"I never said that."

"You were thinking it."

Cassie groaned, overdramatically of course, she's a Cage for Christ sake, what did you expect? "I should give you a legendary bitch slap because this, hands down, is the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. The Army? I can’t fucking believe this, I can’t believe you.”

“Cassie, you’re making a big deal over nothi-”

“Don’t you _dare_ , fuck you, how could you even think that? You could get hurt, or shot, or killed? Of course I’m making a big deal, I can’t loose you like that, thinking otherwise is the second dumbest fuckingthing you’ve done today.”

Jacqui shook her head. Ah...she should’ve told her sooner, Cass had her on that one. “Look, do you mind us talking about something else for a minute? Besides you yelling at me?”

“Fine. Have you told Mileena?”

“Yeah,”

“Takeda?”

“Mmhm,”

“Who haven’t you told.”

She went quiet again, finger pulling against one of her braids. Another thing she’d have to off that she had grown too attached too. “That shouldn’t be important.”

“Uh, yeah? Kinda is? Jac, you at least owe me that.”

Another sigh.

“I told everyone.”

Cassie paused, taking a long break before realization dawned her. “Everyone,”

"Everyone ‘cept you.”

“Great! Thats- thats just great! My own fiance-”

“Fiance?”

“--Girlfriend,” She corrected, “My own girlfriend didn’t even bother to tell me she was

leaving to join the army. Its not even that you’re leaving, its that you didn’t bother to ask yourself, ‘ _What the hell is Cassie planning to do with her life? Maybe I should try asking her, hm, or not! I could just whine around, get into random fights with her, slowly start fucking up a relationship with this chick I’ve known almost half my life. Thats totally fine. She won’t think anythings up, stop answering her calls, ignore her text some, let her panic_ ,'”

“Cassie, if I knew-”

“ _Its not like she should have an opinion here_!”

“Cass! Thats not fair and you know it!” She slammed her hands down on the table, the blonde following suit. “Are you serious?! We’re in a relationship, you can’t pull this shit on me. If not as your girlfriend, then as your friend, can you just-- _tell me_ , why the hell didn’t you want me to know?”

“Because! You over exaggerate, you freak out and act like a brat, this isn’t your life or your choice on what I get to do, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you ahead of time, but I can’t change anything about it now.”

Cassie thumped back into her seat. “You know thats not true. If you would’ve told me..”

“Cass, you would’ve been just as stubborn about this as you are now. I know you’re mad,”

“Bat shit _furious_.”

“-- But regardless, I’ll be away for a few months..And we both know how you are,”

Sitting up, the younger Cage narrowed her eyes. “How am I, exactly?”

“I mean in bed.”

“Oh, _oh_ , so what? Now you think I’m gonna cheat on you while you’re away?”

“Thats _not_ what I meant, Cassie, you’re just trying to start a fight now.”

She grabbed her purse, shuffling through her wallet and slamming down a few dollars, enough to pay for her drink. “Oh yeah, I’m ending it, don’t you worry. I don’t know what pole got shoved up your ass, but until you get rid of it, until you realize how stupid this is...sorry man, we’re through.”

"Cass.."

 

And just like that, gone. Heels clicking down the pavement, disappearing into the crowds of people walking up and down the sidewalk.

 

 Jacqui didn’t even try to follow.

Her cup.

It was cold.

 


End file.
